Mellolización
by Tony Trinket
Summary: Rester sabe que no debe preocuparse nunca más de si Near está muerto. Después de todo, Nate River es feliz siendo Mello. Leve MeroNia. TRADUCCIÓN.


**Título** _Mellolización_

 **Título original** _Mellolization_

 **Autor** _galaxycm_

 **Traductor** _Tony Trinket_

s/11611436/1/Mellolization

 **Disclaimer** _no me pertenece. Solo he traducido, la historia pertenece a_ _ **galaxycm.**_

* * *

―Rester, por favor mueva nuestra sede al sótano.

―Sí, señor. Pero, ¿puedo preguntar por qué?

―Por mi propia comodidad, solo eso.

Rester suspira. Near ha estado actuando extraño últimamente. No es como que el adolescente no fuese extraño desde que se conocieron, pero algo en él parece _apagado._ Uno puede hacerlo pasar como otra de las peculiaridades de Near, pero Rester lo conoce mejor que eso. A pesar de que casi no conoce el perfil de Near en cada clase, ha trabajado con el genio lo suficiente como para decir que algo debe haber sucedido. O en el peor de los escenarios, _alguien._

 _DNDNDNDN_

 _―_ _Señor, ¿Necesita algo más?_

 _―_ _No, solo chocolate está bien. Gracias._

 _Chocolate. Genial, ahora definitivamente algo está mal._ _Near_ _odia_ _el chocolate. Hablando honestamente, él odia comer. Debe ser un alivio, Rester piensa para sí mismo, porque al menos Near finalmente ha tratado de funcionar como un ser humano; pero él no puede ahuyentar de sí mismo el sentimiento de que algo está mal. Pero ¿_ _qué en la tierra podría haber salido mal?,_ _es_ _Near._

 _DNDNDNDN_

 _―_ _Señor, personalmente, no creo esto necesario._

 _―_ _Probablemente estés en lo cierto. Pero, mejor prevenir que lamentar, dicen._

 _Ahora él está citando._ _Rester probablemente no debería preocuparse por eso, desde siempre Near pone primero la seguridad. Sobre todo después de Kira, él todavía se niega a que su equipo sea captado por la cámara o a dejar que sus rostros sean mostrados. Pero, en serio,_ _¿pistolas?_ _¿Cuál es el punto de tener armas para utilizarlos por motivos de seguridad; si Near siempre se había mantenido entre los primeros sistemas de seguridad del mundo? Si alguien la penetrara, todo lo que él necesitaría hacer sería pulsar un botón y simplemente esperar porque el intruso fuese capturado. No había explicación lógica para usar un arma._

 _Algo de pronto golpea a Rester._

 _Sótano. Chocolate. Arma. Suena extrañamente familiar a Rester de alguna manera._

 _¿Qué viene después?, medita para sí mismo._ _¿Chaquetas de cuero y botas? Por favor._ _Se encuentra a sí mismo riendo de su propia estupidez por siquiera considerar algo tan absurdo._

 _Resulta que él está en lo cierto._

 _DNDNDNDN_

 _Near no corta su cabello por meses. Su estilo es diferente también. No es difícil para Rester predecir cual estilo de cabello quiere Near, ahora solo parece obvio._

 _El de Mello._

 _DNDNDNDN_

Rester culpa al síndrome de estrés postraumático. Y probablemente a la culpa del superviviente. Mezclado de una manera retorcida.

Él culpa a Kira. Culpa a L. _Y especialmente a Mello._

Gevanni y Lidner discutieron una vez acerca de eso, viendo si había algo que pudieran hacer por el adolescente.

 _Claro,_ pensó Rester sarcásticamente para sí mismo, _hagan que Mello deje de estar muerto._

 _DNDNDNDN_

―Near, ¿hay algo que esté mal?

―Altamente improbable. El caso está casi ha terminado ya.

―Usted sabe que no es de eso de lo que estoy hablando.

― ¿Disculpa?

Rester suspira. ¿Es necesario para el chico hacer todo tan _difícil_?

―Discúlpeme señor, pero yo, nosotros, notamos que ha habido en usted… cambios no tan sutiles, y agradeceríamos mucho si usted nos dice cómo ayudarle.

Y es respondido con silencio. Near parte otro pedazo de chocolate, sonoramente, perdido en sus pensamientos. Rester sabe que no debe hablar ahora.

¿Qué puede estar pasando en esa cabeza de genio que tiene? Rester se encuentra indagando una y otra vez. Psicológicamente hablando, él no muestra ningún signo de angustia o depresión. Pero por supuesto, otra vez, es Near. Near es, y probablemente seguirá siendo siempre, tranquilo y sin emociones. Una fachada que se impuso durante tanto tiempo que quizás se ha olvidado de cómo sacarla. O más bien como que, no quiere hacerlo. _Por seguridad_ , asume Rester.

De repente, una voz suave corta el hilo de sus pensamientos

―Creo que esta es mi forma de luto. Para Mello, solo eso.

¿Qué clase de _luto_ es uno que hace convertir a una persona en otra?, Rester quiere preguntar, pero eventualmente decide callarse.

―Near, si hay algo, lo que sea que necesites…

―Sí, aprecio su preocupación, Sr. Rester ― _típico de Near―._ Sin embargo, me temo que no hay mucho que pueda hacer en este momento, ya que no hay necesidad de reunir más pruebas. Le dejaremos esto a la policía ahora.

―Eso no es lo que quise decir. ― _Rester, cálmate. Estás tratando de ayudar._

―Sí, soy consciente de ello.

 _Rester, no golpees a un niño casi tres veces menor que tú._

―Aún así, no creo estar en condición de necesitar ayuda. Estoy bien.

 _Ese es exactamente el problema,_ piensa Rester para sí mismo. _Estás prácticamente tratando de ser alguien más, y no simplemente alguien más, si no tu polo opuesto, y tú te sientes "bien"._

 _Eso simplemente no tiene sentido. En absoluto._

―Pero, señor…

―Como dije, estoy muy agradecido por tus inquietudes y preocupaciones hacia mí. Pero no creo que estos cambias sean de mala influencia.

La conversación llega a un punto muerto.

Y también el asunto.

 _DNDNDNDN_

Los meses pasan, y la ex-SPK comienza a ajustarse lentamente. No de buena gana, pero ellos saben que es mejor que esperar a que todo vaya de acuerdo a los planes. Es mejor no meterse. No cuando se trata de genios.

Rester llega al cuartel general donde Near reside para reunir los expedientes del caso, solo para encontrar al chico de cabello blanco extendido cómodamente en un sofá ― _hecho de cuero, por supuesto. Y negro―_ comiendo una barra de chocolate mirando fijamente en la computadora la parpadeante letra L. Hace un par de meses, él hubiera entrado en pánico y probablemente hecho todo para forzar a Near a entrar a una sesión de terapia. Pero ahora, la escena frente a él se siente _familiar. Como si siempre hubiese sido de esta manera._

Rester siente un poco de pánico ante sus propios pensamientos. ¿Cómo puede sentirse esto _familiar_?

Cuando se excusa a sí mismo para salir de la habitación después de finalizar su trabajo, Near finalmente habla.

―Entonces, ¿lo has encontrado? Sé que es una petición difícil la que te estoy obligando a hacer, pero por favor, haga lo mejor posible. ―Rester se inquieta, luego suspira lentamente. Saca de su bolsillo una cadena, no, un rosario. Y no cualquier rosario, _el de Mello._

―Nos las hemos arreglado para tomarlo de la NPA. Ellos no le dan mucha importancia ya que no tiene utilidad para las evidencias del caso Kira.

―Es una evidencia que prueba la existencia de un muy importante aspecto del caso Kira, sin embargo ―él puede oír a Near murmurar bajo para sí mismo. Near continúa―, muchas gracias, Comandante Rester. No podría haber hecho esto sin usted. ―dice Near mientras toma lentamente el rosario de la mano de Rester y lo pone alrededor de su cuello.

Rester sabe que este no es un momento para pasar un agradecimiento de parte de Near como un gesto de cortesía.

 _DNDNDNDN_

Ellos deciden que es _la forma de luto de Near._

Y en ese pequeño rincón de sus mentes persiste un pensamiento que nunca admitirían en voz alta, no al joven genio.

Es _la forma de hacer las paces de Near. De arreglar las cosas. De hacer frente a las consecuencias._

O por lo menos, de decir _lo siento._

 _DNDNDNDN_

Hoy es ese día otra vez, 26 de Enero. Cada año, sin un recordatorio o un plan, cada uno de los miembros del SPK pasan por la sede, sólo para asegurarse de que Near está bien.

Bueno, por _seguridad_ , porque ellos nunca ven a Near romperse, nunca. Ni una vez.

Rester entra al edificio, dirigiéndose al oscuro sótano. Near está a la deriva en un sueño, con una mano todavía sostiene la barra de chocolate con envoltura de estaño, la otra aferra muy cariñosamente la marioneta de Mello. Es la versión 10.0 del muñeco de dedo de Mello. El rosario continúa colgando alrededor de su cuello.

Silenciosamente, Rester pone una cobija sobre el chico, envolviéndolo en la sábana blanca. Blanco y Near. Parece bien, pero al mismo tiempo extrañamente mal. Ya que se supone que debe ser de _negro_.

La mirada de Rester aterriza en el niño dormido. El tiempo pasa y otra vez se pregunta si hay algo que él pueda hacer. Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar. Si hay algo, lo que sea, de lo que Near necesite hablar.

¿Qué exactamente está sucediendo en la cabeza del chico?

Profesionalmente, no debería haberlo molestado tanto. Near sigue siendo tan productivo como siempre, resolviendo casos con facilidad, como si simplemente estuviese resolviendo un juego de puzzle. Y no es como si Near estuviese pasando por ningún tipo de depresión. Él por lo menos ahora ha comenzado a comer bien ―sobre todo el chocolate, pero es mejor que nada―; tomado algunas siestas de vez en cuando; todavía indiferente hacia el mundo, estando encerrado en esa fortaleza de lego suya. Near está perfectamente bien.

Excepto que él no lo está.

Rester ha estado trabajando con Near por mucho tiempo, y pasado por muchas cosas; por eso es que siente que conoce a Near de toda la vida. Siente como que, caería sobre sus hombros si algo llegara a sucederle al albino. Y siente como que, él dejó que toda esta _cosa de Mello_ pasara sin siquiera intentar detenerla.

(Bueno, por supuesto que detener a Near roza lo imposible, él lo conoce mejor que eso como para fantasear acerca de un día en que Near simplemente lo haga.)

Rester se pregunta, mientras mira a Near revolverse en sueños, si esto es lo mejor. Es la decisión de Near, pero insiste, es un niño. A pesar de que es difícil recordar eso la mayor parte del tiempo, pero sigue siendo más que un adulto. Quizás Near mismo no sabe cuál es la mejor manera de hacer frente a esto. Tal vez todo el caso Kira y la carga de ser L es demasiado que manejar para el muchacho, por no hablar de la muerte de su… _Mello_.

Tal vez Rester tenga que detener a Near de, bueno, _volverse Mello._

¿ _Tiene qué?_

De repente, una voz lo saca de nuevo a la realidad.

―Comandante Rester, usted parece estar pensando muy fuertemente en algo. ¿Hay algo que lo esté molestando? El caso está casi hecho por ahora.

―No, Near. No estoy pensando acerca del caso, solo acerca de su situación.

―Oh, acerca de eso. Comandante Rester, de ahora en adelante, por favor refiérase a mí como L o Mello, cualquiera que usted prefiera.

Rester jadea.

 _¿Qué diablos estás intentado hacer, Near?_

―No lo comprendo, señor.

―De cualquier manera, es solo un alias. Llamarme de esta manera es simplemente mi forma de…

―Su forma de luto, ¿estoy en lo correcto, señor?

Los ojos de Near se amplían ligeramente, pero vuelven a su estado usual sin emociones rápidamente.

―Sí, eso es.

―Near, ¿te siente culpable? ¿Cómo si tuvieses la responsabilidad de su muerte?

Si Near está pensando algo en ese momento, él ciertamente no expresa sus pensamientos en absoluto. En su lugar, muerde calmadamente otra pieza de chocolate y gira su mirada hacia el muñeco.

―Near, tú deberías saber que Mello nunca te culpó. Él murió por ti, sí, pero fue totalmente su decisión.

―No es acerca de Mello culpándome o no. Es sobre mí.

 _No es acerca de Mello, es acerca de mi culpándome por su muerte._

―Pero cambiar tu nombre por el de Mello, convirtiéndote en él, Near, ¿eso hará que él vuelva? ¿Hará que dejes de culparte a ti mismo? ― Rester puede sentir su sentido de la calma a la deriva lejos de él, pero no puede importarle menos. Él va a detener a Near de esto, la locura.

―No, claro que no me detendrá. Pero sí, esto hará que él vuelva de la muerte, de alguna manera.

― ¿Es la manera de intentar castigarte a ti mismo, Near?

―No, no lo es. Estoy meramente tratando de arreglar las cosas. Volverlas a como se supone deberían haber sido.

 _Quieres decir que se supone que Mello debería haber sido el sucesor de L, y Near debería haber muerto._

― ¿Estás haciendo esto por Mello, Near?

 _¿Estás tratando de decir que al final Mello es el ganador?_

―No, por mi propio egoísmo simplemente.

 _¿Para tu sueño delirante en el que no tienes que ser el que fue dejado atrás, eh?_

―Comandante Rester, apreciaría mucho si usted cooperara conmigo en esto por solo una vez.

Rester jadea. Nunca antes se ha visto Near reaccionar de esta manera.

 _Tal vez esto es todo lo que es toda esta situación. Near no quiere ser Near. Nunca más._

 _Tal vez no haya nada psicológicamente mal, simplemente es la manera que Near encontró para estar conforme. De estar bien. Tal vez._

Rester no está completamente seguro sobre eso, pero es un riesgo que tiene que asumir. O es de eso de lo que trata de convencerse. Toma una profunda bocanada de aire.

―Muy bien, Mello. Informaré a los otros acerca de este cambio. ¿Hay algo más que usted necesite?

―No, muchas gracias. Tú ya te has metido en muchos problemas por mí.

Mientras Rester camina fuera de la habitación, una parte de él inmediatamente se arrepiente. _¿Por qué demonios dijo él eso?_ ¿Cómo puede dejar a Near convertirse en eso? ¿Cómo puede permitirlo otra vez? ¿Cómo puede simplemente aceptarlo tan fácilmente? ¿Cómo puede dejar que siga con una cosa tan absurda? Se supone que él tiene que pelear, para salvar al chico de esta locura creada por sí mismo, se supone que él tiene que salvar a Near. _De Mello._ Se supone que él debe cortar todo enlace entre ellos, así Near podría volver a su usual forma de ser y dinámica. Se supone que él… ¿Qué?, Rester de pronto se da cuenta. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Se supone que él debe mantener a Near lejos de Mello? ¿Lejos de el dolor que la muerte de Mello le causó? ¿Para refugiar a Near en esa fachada, para pretender que todo está bien? Se pregunta Rester.

 _¿Se supone que eso salvaría, o mataría a Near?_

Rester continúa sin entender. No tendría que haber aceptado tan fácilmente, sabiendo que él podría haber tenido una pequeña pista acerca de que sucedía en la cabeza del genio, si fuese un poco más duro, si simplemente intentara forzar a Near a decir lo que va mal. Lógicamente hablando… No, simplemente no se puede usar la lógica con el genio albino. ¿Pero qué si sus asunciones estaban mal? ¿Qué si él había malentendido las intenciones de Near? ¿Qué si él había malinterpretado _toda_ la situación? ¿Es su decisión la mejor para el muchacho?

 _¿Qué si en vez de salvarlo, todo lo que él ha estado haciendo está matando al chico?_

 _DNDNDNDN_

Pero unos años después, Rester se encuentra a sí mismo no necesitando una respuesta nunca más. El cabello de Near está ahora teñido en un color entre blanco y rubio, su closet entero contiene ropa de cuero y botas. Near no ha dejado de jugar con juguetes aun así, pero su puzzle favorito está ahora cubierto de negro con una letra L blanca en el esquina. Ha comenzado a practicar tiro, en algún momento alrededor de esos años. Él no yace en el piso todo el tiempo, a veces está casualmente recostado en el sofá de cuero masticando una barra de chocolate. Comienza a ir afuera para los casos, haciéndolo un poco más al _modo Mello_ (afortunadamente, la imprudencia de Mello no parecía haber sido tomado por él). Y a veces, Rester puede jurar haber visto los ojos grises de Near volverse azules, pero asume que se debe a su paranoia y lo deja pasar. Todos se han acostumbrado a este cambio, y han aceptado esto como _la manera en que se supone debe ser._

Rester sabe que no necesita una respuesta, ni siquiera la confirmación de si es correcto o no. Él supo eso cuando vio a un día a Near, después de arrestar a un asesino serial, tomar entrañablemente el rosario y susurrar para sí mismo "Buen trabajo, Mello". Y _sonrió, feliz. Orgullosamente._

Él sabe que no se preocupará nunca más de si Near muere. Después de todo, Nate River es feliz siendo Mello.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _Disculpen, solo estoy llorando un poco… Ignoren el río de lágrimas a mi alrededor. Esta historia es simplemente hermosamente triste._

 _He decidido traducirla en modo presente, en vez de pasado, que es como está originalmente escrito en inglés. Esto se debe al hecho de que siento que cuando la historia transcurre en este modo de tiempo los pensamientos, personajes y diálogos se sienten más cercanos a uno… No sé, ideas mías :)_

 _Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar Reviews, y su pueden también déjenle uno a la autora original._

 _¡Saludos y feliz Navidad!_


End file.
